Mind, Body and Sprit
by MamaAngel
Summary: A different take- It is Kagomes fourteenth birthday, after celebrating she goes to try her favourite gift. Feeling like she could relax Kagome has her defences down and by following her cat into the well house she gives the Kami a great opportunity to turn her life up side down. I own nothing but my ideas- My characters are a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha Or anything else this is an idea. Yes I have changed things to suit my desired end this is a fan fic. Constructive criticism welcome but I will not reply to any individual that takes in their head to be derogatory. I am uploading this in shorts do to the lack of time I have to finish a chapter to my preferences I am picky. This is an experiment in opening up my muse to be more productive.

Have a great day and enjoy.

Kalisto-Hime

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

_Scene one_

"Happy birthday Kagome-chan," Souta shouted mere seconds before launching into his sisters arms, "I missed you this morning! I wanted to be first," He pouted a moment, "But I did give you your first gift right! Did you like it?"

Smiling brightly at her younger brother Kagome nodded, "I loved it Souta-chan, see?" dangling her wrist causing the charms to jingle. The joy in his young eyes caused her heart to soar, no matter what he could always make her smile.

"Kagome! Come here my daughter!" Immersing her eldest in a firm hug Jeong tried not to cry. _**[I am naming Mama Higurashi Jeong because it was one of the voice actors and means pure] **_

"Mama," Kagome returned the hug with a smile and held back tears of her own, her birthday was bitter sweet. Ten years ago at sun rise her father had not made it to work. "I love you, Mama."

Melancholy showed for a moment in Jeong's smile then was gone, "Happy Birthday my love."

"Come on! Let's go already!" Souta ever the impatient ten year old tugged at their arms.

"So how did your test go," Jeong smiled walking beside her daughter her son giving up on pulling them rushing in the house ahead.

"I am officially graduated, technically the ceremony for every one that got there GED is next Friday. I already have the paper work the ceremony is supposed to help us feel more normal." Kagome laughed at the youngest in the class at 14 today Kagome did not feel normal.

"I can't wait, your dress is beautiful and the pictures and your date," wiggling her eye brows at her daughter bringing up the infamous Hojo.

"Mother, I love you but Do not do that." She saw her mother's pout; the situation had been taken care of last year the aganged marriage annulled. "Hojo is nice but one I am not getting married at 14, two not ever unless I am in love and three he scares me."

"He did kind of stalk you." Jeong admitted.

"One day I will get married on my own terms to whoever loves me the way I love them." Kagome believed in love.

Kalisto ~ "Stopping it there because I am going to do this by scenes. So far it has been fun writing like this, a new experience that I am going to take in to writing an original work. I love my Kagome, you will see many different sides of her and the other characters as well because they are 'human' they have faults and quirks and motives they have not yet shared. I hope you all give this fic a chance and if you see something you don't like tell me. Thank you and good day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Body and Sprit**

Scene two

_Enjoy =^.^=_

The smile on her face grew as she stepped through the shrine door, her grandfather standing under a beautifully illustrated banner dedicated to her. Distracted by his artistry Kagome missed the rectangular box in his hands.

Calling her back was the rough laugh of her grandfather, "Kagome- chan, I have gift for you, as a Miko it is tradition. You are fourteen summers old now, I chose this gift do to your affinity to and with it." Handing it to her carefully he smiled ruefully self conscious a little.

Handling it with great care Kagome felt her grandfather's apprehension with her Miko powers after finding she truly possessed power Grandfather had put her in training her power was not great but more like the light of her heart shining on the ones she loved with time its strength would grow. She was exited having a good inkling as to what it was. The paper itself was art; the box was a carved cherry wood. Pulling the lid off carefully, she could not hold back the squeal of joy. "Oh grandfather!" it was a bow and quiver of arrows the bow itself was like nothing she had never seen, the quiver had a hand painted scene of a Panther with blue eyes in the deep jungle the arrows were plain but still beautiful, the gift took her breath away.

Tears in her eyes she hugged him close, her love blooming, and the control on her holy powers waning. They all laughed at the light show her joy causing it to flower out more before she got it under control. "Thank you so much!"

The party consisted of her mother's wonderful cooking, a gift of a large back pack for her camping trip with her friends and some karaoke the sun was waning and she wanted to try out grandfather's gift. Excusing herself from the music stylings of Souta and Grandfather she made her way outside.

Clink of her arrows followed her out in the large platform of their back yard seeing a new target she smiled and started her warm up.

Noting the flickering of the solar lights Mama had put up Kagome resigned to the dark fetching her arrows she saw her rotund cat Boyu make his way in to the well house, fearing for his safety the well having a big dry drop she followed him. Bow in hand quiver full.


	3. Chapter 3

Mind, Body and Sprit

Scene three

Hope you like it. =^.^=

"Kitty, kitty." Softly calling her fat cat, Kagome pushed the well house door open. It was very dark and the disturbed dust caused her to sneeze, with great timing Buoyo made a soft meow. "Well thank you," she giggled. Following his shadow she almost caught him but he jumped on the wells edge trying to be sneaky she tensed for a jump. She missed the cat as he jumped to the other side, she succeed in only tipping herself ass over head into the well.

She braced herself , eyes closed hands holding each elbow over her head. Confusion filled her the fall had been long but she felt her feet on solid ground.

Counting to down from five "5...4...3...2...1" Kagome opens her eyes hands on her bow. "What the fuck?" surprising herself by swearing she surveyed the bottom of the well with guilt in her eyes. Looking up made a strange situation worse. "Curiouser and curiouser." There was no roof just beautiful open sky. Thinking how much she wanted to wake up in a hospital rather than pop her head out of this strange well she began to climb slowly.

Peeking over the less aged wood trying very hard not to notice that she began looking, " nothing that way, or that way or... wow..." Attached to the good tree was a beautiful boy.

Slowly making her way over to him she had to clime on to a tree root to reach. Inspecting him she marvelled a henyou the demon classification came to mind almost immediately, inu most likely but they didn't really exist? Confused she touched his ear; on contact she noticed the buzz of holy power. Weak with age touching the arrow that had him pinned she thought about what would happen what would he be like would it revive him?

Distracted the rustling from the well fell on deft ears. So deep in her contemplations it was not her hearing that set off a warning bell but a pulse of her powers, like a warning bell.

Turning she went pale, "Oh god a giant nasty bug!" trying not to scream she slipped so revolted by the human faced centipede, hand still on the arrow it easily slipped out in her hand. The boy fell behind her the centipede struck so long asleep it missed succeeding in gouging her side but not enough to stop the girl from scrambling. Pain seized her body, crying out she looked at the wound seeing a small pink ball confusion stemmed the pain. Holding it tightly adrenalin and self preservation she ran behind the tree pulling the sliver haired boy.

"Give me the jewel." The pull of the shikon no tama was so strong the centipede demoness felt her mind slipping away the craving taking over.

Kagome shuttered as the giant bug slammed against the tree. "Wake up!" shaking him she almost cheered when he murmured something.

Golden orbs slowly opened, "Kikyou?" confused he shook his head. "A demon!" Faster than her eyes could follow he was on his feet. "Your hurt stay here." He barked.

The fight was over before she could get around the tree. Blood everywhere the boy covered panting to much exertion after so long confined he dropped to a knee. Worried for her saviour Kagome knelt in front of him despite the gore. "Are you ok?" she was gasping in pain the adrenaline leaving her body.

He sniffed, then looked confused and a little pissed off. "Who are you wench?" The fatigue overcame him and he fell into her arms.

Barely able to breath the pain of his extra weight broke a dam and darkness overtook her.

Bobbing through the forest a lantern held in the hands of an old woman closed in on the wells clearing. "What have we here?"

[Will edit and look this over soon]

Any suggestions? Likes? Dislikes?

Sorry my fight scenes are weak


	4. Chapter 4

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

_Scene four_

_Review?_

Keade sighed heavily; two forms lay upon mats by her fire. One a silver haired henyou, Inuyasha her sisters once intended 50 years ago before he stole the gem and betrayed Kikyou's trust. The other a strange girl of no more than 14 or 15 dressed strangely and with the jewel that had burned on her sister's funeral pyre clenched in her hand. Watching them sleep she contemplated what to do, what the half demons reaction would be to the Kikyou's look alike.

The second morning the girl was the first to stir but Inuyasha followed almost immediately after.

She hurt head to toe, "Mmm? Ow..." Looking around meeting the gold eyes of her savior she was stuck, so pretty, and so angry.

"Wench! Who are you? Why do you look like that back stabbing Kikyou's?" He was growling.

"Inu- Sama, I don't know who that is. I am Kagome Higurashi." She dipped her head as a greeting not really trusting him.

He sniffed again squatting with his hands in front looking very much like a dog. "Miko? Why you being nice wench? Shouldn't you be purifying me by now?"

Huffing with irritation she tried to collect herself. "If you would Inu- Sama my name is Kagome not wench just like I am sure you would not like it is I called you a mutt.' She gave him a growl of her own and turned away from him.

He growled confused. Deciding that silence was golden he looked at the old woman and sniffed frowning.

"Inuyasha- san, do ye remember me?" Kaede was amused.

"You smell familiar but age has soured it old woman tell me who you are." He had never been more confused in such a short period.

Rolling her eyes further amused at the Kagome – hime's growling she kept her eyes on the frustrated henyou. "I am Kaede the Miko of the village down the hill and Kikyou's younger sister."

Inuyasha blinked, the woman had to be 50 the Kaede he remembered was 8 at most. "Lying old wench! Then where was I for the last 50 years?"

Very matter of fact she told him, "stuck to tree by Kikyou's arrow, do ye not remember what you did to this village?" she watched realization dawn on his face.

The wait, the worry, the search, the accusation, the pain and then darkness. "I didn't do it, I don't know who did but I didn't take that damn jewel or attack anyone. I was waiting for her and she never came so I went looking and it went to hell from there." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome could sense no lie in his words but guilt came off him in waves, as did betrayal. "Kaede- Sama, where am I." She tried to keep the fear from her voice but she knew the boy could smell it.

"You are in my shrine not far from the well I found you near. I think that was not the answer you were looking for." Sighing feeling the ache of her old bones.

Kagome shook her head. Needing a walk she excused herself.

The shrine was just like at home without the years of renovations and additions. In a way she was home. Finding the well she sat on the edge to think, what is going on? Am I in a coma and this all a dream? Sighing she laid along the edge and closed her eyes to really think.

[And close]

So I am going to leave her there for a bit,

Hope someone likes this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

Scene 5

=^.^=

Sitting with his legs crossed Itsu stared at the well, the last place her Holy powers left their mark. The mixture of her powers and the wells ancient silver was quite pretty, all he could tell was she had been surprised and the well meant no harm. Kagome had been missing for 24 hours and he knew his daughter was on the phone with the police, hopefully she would be back soon. Returning to his meditation Itsu tried to open the portal.

Watching the red and blue lights Souta sat with his mother at the bottom of the shrine steps, she was explaining all they knew which was little. His Mama had called all Kagome's friends and called the school nothing. Hoping the police would find her safe was all Souta could hope for but from what he knew of abductions that was a small chance.

Wandering in the well house Souta found his Grandfather meditating he had very little faith in the practice but the hope that his grandfather had found a blip of his sisters holy power something he had seen with his own eyes gave him a chance and he wanted to do something. Sitting in the same way Itsu was he reached out and held his grandfathers hand lending him his own essence and began meditating as well.

Feeling the strength of his grandsons love and hope Itsu renewed his own faith and that gave him strength.

Hours later Jeong sat on her Fathers other side and followed Souta's lead, she had not power other then love, but it was enough.

Itsu held back a cheer and a sob, there was nothing they could do, but they knew Kagome had gone though the well, to where he did not know but some of their fear was calmed, the well itself had no malice no ill intent, the Kami's had called her there was little to do against fate. Sending their love they let tokens for the Kami's with hope of her safe return.

[short I know but there it is.]

Hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

Scene six

=^.^= enjoy

Ever aware Sesshomaru Watched his little human Rin play in a field, the Lord of the west felt a surge of strange and ancient magic. Curiosity nagged at him so with the next sunrise and Rin safe at home he set off to investigate.

Far to the North a similar reaction came from the wolf lord wanting nothing in the lands he did not know Koga set off when the sun was high.

"Oi, wench the old woman asked me to get you." Ignoring her pointed glare Inuyasha set off back to the shrine not caring that she was not following.

"He is a complete jack ass." Sighing Kagome sat up. "Never know if I don't try." Before she could slide off the wells edge in a little experiment a deep voice interrupted her.

"That would not be advisable Miko." He had been watching her for a while noting several things, his brother had been released and was still an ingrate the girl held the shikon no tama and smelled strange she was also very pretty for a human.

Nearly falling Kagome eeped and rolled back almost gracefully landing on her feet. "Not normally no." Her heart was racing He was a full blooded demon.

"No need for apprehension, I do not kill humans unless given a reason. That jewel you carry will bring much unwanted attention from demons that have less honor then the 'Jack ass'." The gymnastics she had pulled off were above the grace he had seen in any human but Rin it was almost amusing.

"Thank you for the warning Youki- Sama, do you require something of me?" She knew by the stories that Demons did not talk with their food, the fact that he had a sense of humor as lost of her as he good looks. Being eaten was really not on her agenda.

"I am lord of the west, Sesshomaru I need nothing but I have a question. If you may Miko."

'Holy crap' she had read about him, The Killing Perfection. A warrior and assassin unparallel, at least that told her when she was, 500 years in the past. Still hoping for the coma she nodded for him to continue.

"Where you the one to release my half brother?" He kept his voice calm her aura was spiking subconsciously reacting to his demon nature.

"If Inuyasha- san is your brother then yes." If I lie he will know and kill me, maybe telling the truth will give me time to think of something.

"Hn." He rolled that over in his mind. Watching her slowly backing u he held a sigh.

'Hopefully the well will take me home.' Kagome backed up very slowly.

"What the Fuck are you doing here asshole!?" Inuyasha knew little of his brother, but he needed something to vent his anger on.

Turning from the doe eyed Miko to the mirror image of his own eyes Sesshomaru sighed, "Now Inuyasha after fifty years could you not put the past behind you?" The west lord knew he was one to talk; it was not until Rin that he himself had buried the hatchet as it were.

"I guess not." The fuming Henyou bared his fangs.

As Inuyasha launched himself at his older half brother Kagome was panicking. Without knowing what she was doing she put her hand out, "No!" If Inuyasha attacked his brother he would die, fifty years on a tree strong muscles does not make. A pink glow shot out and surrounded the henyou forming a barrier and he went from confused to pissed in about 1.5 seconds.

[Hehe the look on his face]

Could this get worse? Yes of course and the how will be coming next scene. I know Sesshomaru is different but that is because I think at over 300 years old a little maturity should be a given.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mind, Body and Spirit**

Scene seven

=^.^= Thank you SayianInuQueen26 and LoveInTheBattleField

The look on Inuyasha's rage would have been terrifying, had he not greatly resembled a hamster in a ball.

Trying very hard not to laugh Kagome tried to find a way to say would "I don't want him to kick your ass, and you saved my life so I thought I would return the favor. Would the fact it was an accident help?' without pissing him off. "I panicked I don't have control of my powers and I freaked." True, just not all of it.

He was growling clawing at the barrier effectively doing nothing but burning himself. "Well undo it, ya dumb wench." Hearing a low growl from his brother he glared at him.

"If I could I might if you bothered to use some manners." She faked a pout, why someone so pretty was such an ass she would never understand.

Sesshomaru held a smile, he could tell from her sent she was holding her real reason from the henyou, and the way she was distracting him quite entertaining to watch.

"Gah, just let me out!" Inuyasha sighed "please?"

She glared at him hands on hips.

He was ready to explode, "Please, Kagome." The smile he was rewarded with made him uneasy.

"I will try Inuyasha- san" Focusing on letting go and pulling her magic back to herself she started to sweat, the concentration physically demanding.

Sesshomaru watched intently, she was untrained mostly but there was power. She smelled very pleasant, jasmine was the predominant scent but with a hint of black pepper deciding he liked it he added it to his scent memory.

The soft pop of the barrier landing Inuyasha on his face making his sour mood ripen. Before her could say anything further to damn himself Sesshomaru cut him off. "Treat her well Inuyasha, she is not the woman you see, look deeper." The wolf lord was close and The West lord wanted to talk to him.

When the fuck did he get insightful? Was all Inuyasha could thing promptly jumping far from the girl and sulking in a tree.

[Soo?]


	8. Chapter 8

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

Scene eight

Yay! =^ . ^=

Upon entering Sesshomaru's chosen clearing Koga nodded in respect, and was given the same in return.

It had been fifty or so years since their last meeting not much had changed since, as pups they had been friends as they grew things progressed to a make or break point in their relationship effectively shutting the door on what they could never have. No animosity between them just centuries of not having the right things to say.

"Koga, I have a request." Sesshomarus low rumble hitting him the same way it always had, Koga nodded for him to continue. "There is a strange girl with the Shikon no Tama, my half brother accompanies her. I believe he is trying to make things square do to the fact she awoke him." Shaking his head Koga's musky scent clouding his mind. "Would you keep eyes on them for me? I am required to go off continent, a Chiness relative has requested a visit to witness a peace negotiation." Ting very hard not to roll his eyes Sesshomaru did let go a sigh, he hated politics.

Trying not to chuckle Koga remembered the relative Sesshomaru was referring to, energetic little brown Inu Cheng. "Understood, I will do as you ask, Sesshomaru." Intentionally saying the Inu lord's name slow with a husky voice. Seeing the predatory look in Sessomarus eyes she coughed and smiled. "Tell the rat I say hello.' Turning Koga ran leaving whirl winds of dust, time to meet the Miko.

A voice caught his attention masking his presence as much as he could Koga followed the sound.

"Twenty steps that way and then another 15 to the north of the dog shaped rock." An old woman's voice called out to a pretty human girl a necklace with the jewel around her neck.

"Thank you, Keade Sama." The idea of the closest she was going to get made her practically frolic down the path with glee.

Curious and hoping to meet her one on one the wolf followed.

[So this gave me a bit of trouble until I found the boy's relationship sorry if it offends anyone but that's the only way I could carry the characters. So whos looking forward to bath time ;P]

Already started scene 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

Scene Nine

=^.^= second up today.

He bit his lip hard decidedly Not looking, he had caught up to her before she undressed and got a good look at her face, she was maybe 14 and he would feel like a child molester looking at a girl his age in human years being as he was around three hundred and fifty years old. Her voice while the words were strange sounded beautiful singing them and her scent, intoxicating. Sitting peacefully he hit his head on the tree he had placed between him and her as she moans appreciating the water more than his male brain could handle.

Holy Kami, moaning with immeasurable pleasure Kagome sank deeper in the water. Continues singing you've had a bad day, the irony not lost on her. Dipping under the water to scrub her hair thinking about the fact that she missed her swim meet. When she finally burst up from the water gasping for air but exhilarated she screamed.

His golden orbs tried to find the Miko in the steam covered water to no avail, 'how did she drown in a hot spring?' Honestly he had not tried peeping but she had settled herself at the hot spring right in front of his spot in a tree. Masking him so that his brother would tier and go away and ironically so the Miko couldn't find him she nor the wolf knew he was here. The new the wolf was behaving and wanted to attract the human's attention probably less than he did. He wanted to stop himself but he couldn't screaming or no, with her naked breasts right in his face all he could do was stare and drool a little, in demon years he was almost 15 in human.

After she screamed Kagome was filled with so much rage she stomped out of the hot spring dress how she had been born and with a qui laced palm slapped the dazed Inu stupid. Not being stupid Koga took the chance and bolted to the shrine. "You! I'm going to kill you!" Watched the Inu shake his head she advanced he was blushing and burnt and trying to get away. Thinking of pitching in baseball she gave it a shot with her Miko laced hands. Inuyasha had never run so fast.

'Fuck she's beautiful, and Sessh was right nothing like the quite reserved Miko of his past.' He barely missed the ball of energy only to run in to a tree and force his body to leap away, no one since Sesshomaru had made him run so fast.

Fuming Kagome put up a barrier and resumed finishing their bath more to relax then get clean, 'he saw me naked...' going through her brain over and over.

Panting on the front porch Inuyasha glared at the laughing wolf demon. "Oh...yeah?" pant, "How about... I tell her you were there... to?"

The wolf blanched, "I did not look, and she's too young." He grumbled some womanizer he was. "For now." He added to sooth his pride and his beast."

[Hehe bet you didn't think it would turn out that way]


	10. Chapter 10 alert

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

Scene ten

=^.^= :P

Leaving the boys to their devices with a firm warning to treat her home with respect, Kaede made her way to the distressed aura of the young Miko. The path was well worn and her feet sure for her age Kaede was spry. Finding the edge of the barrier she pushed lightly. "Dear, I bring ye food. I know you have not eaten today."

Do to like the older Miko and her stomach protesting loudly Kagome pause her ti chi workout and let the barrier go silently pleased at her control. "Hello sensei, thank you for your kindness." Bowing she accepted the food with a sheepish grin as her stomach thanked the woman as well.

Not wanting to upset the girl Keade did not laugh but nodded accepting the thanks. "Do ye wish to speak about the reason for the large qui burn on Inuyasha's face?"

Blushing Kagome both shrugged and nodded. "He was peeping at me while I bathed so I lost my temper."

Nodding Kaede smiled, "I have a gift for ye, they are called subjugation beads." Offering the girl the loose beads and string she began to teach her there purpose and the magic behind them, schooling her in how to use them.

Koga was watching the inu pup pace; it would have been more amusing if he did not have the same inclination to do so. Feeling the Miko's meditations was unsettling so much power from such a small girl, she had the power to take his life what was worse was that if she wished he would give it and he had yet to talk to the girl.

"Feh, what are they doing over there." Inuyasha growled mostly to himself.

"Why don't you go look?" Koga grinned wolfishly.

The glare he sent the wolf would have curdled milk, he decided the wolf was too thick skulled to bother. "Yeah no thanks one Miko trying to kill me today was more then enough."

Koga laughed; at least the pup was not as entirely stupid as his big brother thought him. The sudden energy drop was like being dropped in cold water; until it was no longer there the heat of it had not registered. "Here they come."

Inuyasha jumped into a tree close and with a good view of the shrine. When they finally made it to the clearing by the shrine Inuyasha had one thing to say. "I want the jewel."

=So turns out my cornea is torn should be better by tomorrow... enjoy. = 


	11. Chapter 11

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

**Scene 11**

Dun, dun, dun... =^ . ^=

When they finally made it to the clearing by the shrine Inuyasha had one thing to say. "I want the jewel."

Kagome's jaw dropped at the gall of the dog-boy. She knew what the jewel would do in his hands; he would lose his mind while the jewel took the driver's seat to crazy town. "Not happing, Inuyasha the jewel offers only empty promises none of the power would be yours." She tried to make him understand but he was fast and strong and an ego that had suffered beatings since his mother's death never knowing his father. It was done in ten seconds.

He jumped and grabbed the jewel; one,

He leapt laughing into a tree; two,

Kagome sang the chant beads and sting in hand; three; four,

The subjugation necklace transported around his neck; five,

She chose a word of subjugation "SIT", six

He sat, sending jewel flying from his hand into the sky, seven,

A crow demon grabbed it, eight

Kagome shoot and shattered the jewel nine ten.

Flabbergasted, the four stood and watched the beauteous destruction.

"Well fuck..." Everyone turned to stare at the girl not really believing any of this yet.

"Dumb bitch what the fuck!" Inushaya blew up only to be landed on his face by a sit.

"One do not call me a bitch or anything other then Kagome or Miko, two it was your damn fault you greedy jack ass, and three I had no choice but to shoot it but I didn't mean to destroy it." She growled at him, turning to Kaede, "What do I do?"

"Well it seems you have a long journey ahead of you." The old woman made her way inside with an entourage of three very curious and confused people. Sitting by her fire getting a pack ready of herbs and dried foods for the girl as well as bathing supplies the poor girl was not from here and deserved some comfort while she traipsed Japan. "Kagome, you did not destroy it you merely broke it. Broke it in to hundreds of shards but it is still rectifiable. You will have to collect the whole jewel in order to go back home. Without it you are stuck here."

Kagome"s whole body felt heavy weighed down by loss and shame. 'How will I do this on my own.' "How?" the small broken word fell from her lips.

"Not alone I tell you! Dumb wench." Inuyasha growled and promptly but not with as much conviction as before Kagome sat him.

"I am a Miko, a young lady I am many things and my name is Kagome and if you call me anything else without my say so again, I will be a murderer." She looked at him so broken inside. "Understand, Inuyasha – san?"

She was scary all retorts died within him when he looked in to her eyes. She was in a land not her own surrounded but monsters that all wanted her dead and the only way home was to spend go knows how long stuck here. "Sorry, but you will not be going alone I will come with you." He could not smile could barely breath her eyes were captivating.

"Lady Kagome, may I offer my protection as well?" Moving in like a seductive predator Koga leaned in reaching out to her cheek with his tongue.

"What are you doing Koga – sama?" she stuttered.

Thunk! Inuyasha's fist connected with the wolfs head. Noting the look on Kagome's face Inuyasha cut her off. "Do you want to mate Koga?" he met confusion. "Marry?"

"No!" she shouted and jumped to hide by Keade.

"Do not let one of demon blood lick you like that, did you notice the shift in his aura." Keade asked softly feeling a nod. "If you are not interested say so and possibly run away and make a barrier." The old woman chuckled.

Koga sat pouting "I would be a good mate, and you are beautiful and strong. I promise to wait until you are 18 to consummate it." He winked.

"I'm sure" She said dryly, "Look Koga, you're nice as far as I can tell, but you do not 'mark' someone as your intended without asking first. Before you do, I am not ready for that nor will I be for a long, long time.

Kalisto ~ "I hate dumb people, so Kagome Actually asking with reasons and threat makes be happy and being a dog Inuyasha can sense intentions so he will be a better boy now or be sat into a broken neck and purified which I could do to people who call anyone bitch ect instead of being a smidgeon respectful and polite, thank you and good day!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

_Scene12_

Lost in thought Kagome sat on the steps of Keade's shrine, the sun was setting on her second day here and she just wanted to be home.

With the sunrise she would start on an 'adventure' with no end in sight.

Kagome after politely as she could, telling Kouga 'no' he had been gracious and started a safer discussion. What was the plan for finding the shards?

The boys argued themselves horse she told them to shut it and laid out her plan.

At sun rise they would head North to Kouga's 'Kingdom', after that they would go clock wise or follow the sun because explaining a clock was frustrating, in a zig – zag pattern. The best thing to do when planning is recognizing that nothing will go the way you want.

_Laying along the stair she looked at the one thing that really didn't suck the stars._

If you have never fallen asleep outside on a stair way I suggest only doing it near considerate people, a pillow of sorts under my head and a blanket covering me from the previous nights chill and the morning dew I was surprisingly free of cricks or tension. Sitting up I smiled the sunrise was so beautiful here. Folding up the blanket and grabbing the pillow she brought them into the shrine seeing Keade making breakfast after being declined when she offered help she chose to meditate.

"Wo.. Miko! Cut it out with the pink crap this early thank you..." Inuyasha growled and grumped until he smelled food. He acted so much like Souta she held back a giggle.

Kouga awoke with more grace sending the Miko a look containing so much intensity that Kagome could not hold his gaze. "Morning ladies." He flashed a charming smile still managing to look devilishly handsome with bed head.

Shaking her head soundly Kagome banished such thoughts and focused on breakfast. Finding that the strong morning tea Keade had it was deliciously close to coffee Kagome had a good morning.

With a wave and a promise to return Kagome and the boys said goodbye to Kaede. The forest was cool and had a fairy tale quality the light dancing the creatures softly going about their day. Smiling Kagome opened her senses telling the inu to can it she needed to do this to find the shards. A strange familiar tug, she focused on it mealy shooting the boys a 'this way' the tug became more and more incessant the feeling like a part of herself was calling to her. So focused on it that when it when dark she screamed in pain. Running now it took less than a minute to come upon a rat demon the size of a house.

Before the girlish urge to scream like a banshee and run like hell the other way took over Kagome took a steady breath and knocked an arrow thrilled when the pink glow of her holy power transferred to the tip, as she let go the effect looked like a streaking comet.

Now as the rat exploded and covered her in demon guts Kagome did scream long and loud. "Oh my fucking god! Shit! Nasty fucking SHIT!"

Having caught up as the little Miko let lose her arrow, the boys stood behind her listening to her foul mouth run off with it self while she bounced around shrieking.

The first and last to break was Inuyasha. The henyou's deep gut laugh echoed in the distraught girls ears, turning a look of death in her eyes she shouted the loudest 'Sit' she could muster which was loud enough for Kouga's ears to feel like they were bleeding.

Turning her gaze to the whimpering wolf Kagome said in a flat venomous tone. "Bath."

Pointing in the direction of a hot spring he could smell Kouga kept his mouth shut. Watching her walk away he then turned to the pinning Inu, sighing he helped his friends brother out of the deep hole and propped him against a tree closer to the hot spring and away from the rat parts.

Her privacy barrier up Kagome started a fire after striping all her clothes off, once the warm flames licked the dry wood happily she tossed every article in the fire and the jumped in the water with a bar of soap. Barley feeling clean Kagome pulled herself from the water a half hour later. Poking through her bag happy it had been safe behind her. Finding Miko garb and era under garments Kagome dressed herself. Feeling almost human she got the bag repacked and wandered to the boys after dousing the fire.

When she walked in to the new clearing Inuyasha was still a bit dizzy but otherwise his only ailment was a foul temper. She pointedly ignored his stare and started walking in the direction of the wolf King. "Kouga, which direction to your home?"

Her smile spun him through a loop. "This way my lady," He smiled like an idiot and followed her when she set off in said direction (to the north), "Do you see the mountains Kagome?" She nodded. "Built in to those mountains is my home." His eyes shone brightly with thoughts of home.

"Really, like a cave system?" She was curious.

He went on to tell her that while millennia ago it was such that it was no longer, the tribes had built a kingdom a fortress into the mountain. Part way though his heart felt description she interrupted him.

"FUCK!" she growled and turned about face. "Did either of you grab the shard?"

When they both shook their heads she tried not to scream.

"I guess its back to the rat bits we go, yick" Walking much slower in the mid afternoon sun the trio backtracked to the waiting shard.

Kalisto, "Hello, It has been a little while apologies. As I am sure you know life happens. I hope you like it and feel free to give me polite pointers." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Mind, Body and Sprit**

_Scene 13_

What was bugging her the most was the silence closing in on the same clearing she had blown the rat to bits the first time.

"Something smells off." Inuyasha growled sniffing ears back.

Kouga silently agreed tense both males battle ready.

For a Kagome the sight as she walked past the trees that had been blocking the view was the most horrifying of her Fourteen years of life. The rat still powered by the jewel shards hunger for power had pulled itself together basically goo the squelching glop sound as it tried to move echoing to her core.

"Keep back Kagome hime." Kouga steps in front of her never taking his eyes off the prey.

Inuyasha circling, fangs bared at the unnatural thing, feeling the power f the shard. Getting an idea he calls out to the nauseated Miko. "Miko! Can you see the shard?"

Kagome blinks, feeling a wee bit slow. "Yes, its eww in its head." Ducking behind a tree she listens to the fight.

Communicating silently the two canines stalked the prey setting up for a distract and decapitate. Leaping with a howl Koga got its attention while Inuyasha jumped flipping upside down and using his clawed hands to twisted and rip of the head of the beast. This time when it exploded Kagome was safely hidden if nauseous behind a tree. There screams of protest and utter disgusted brought a smirk to her lips. Swift ly covering her mouth with one hand she let her eyes do all the talking as the disgruntled wolf came around the tree.

Seeing the playful micivious look in her eyes Koga had to stifle his own chuckle. "Not a word out of you miss, I did not laugh at you."

She winked keeping her hand clamped tight over her smiling mouth.

Reaching out shards in hand she held out her free one to take them grimacing expecting gore to be clinging to them.

Noticing her surprise. Koga did chuckle, "Not a gentlemen I would be if I at least didn't clean them first. If you don't mind Hime, I am going to bath for a week."

Smiling she hummed as she walked thought the woods placing a barrier around herself as she walked. Finding the same clearing they had rested in before she sat to find a way to protect the jewel shards. "Well they came from me maybe I can put them back?" thinking allowed she rested the shard against the mostly healed wound meditating on her intent.

Slowly the shard began to vibrate listening to the wishes of its mistress, finding no deception or hunger for power the shard agreed and went back safely resting in her abdomen.

Enjoying a moment to relish her success Kagome felt closer to whole and a power boast she didn't quite understand. She was left with a feeling it was the jewels version of thank you and self preservation.

Feeling the boys coming closer she dropped the barrier. As they broke into the clearing her jaw against her wishes dropped.

Inuyasha looked self conscious in only a hip hugging pair of straight legged silk pants his other clothes wet hanging from his arm. Her eyes traveled his well toned body a thinner waist with defined abs up to his broad shoulders and very nice arms. Against her will her eyes did not look away entirely only over to the wolf demon with confidence oozing from every pore. Having no clothes under his furs he was butt naked and she thanked the gods he was a wolf and had that tail. "Wow". He was built wash board abs his arms were so strong looking and great legs now the part between one and the other, barely covered, that finally brought Kagome out of her hormonal teenage drool fest turning and blushing she didn't know what to say so she just brought up the barrier again.

Koga Laughed he had not meant for the girl to see him naked but he had little choice. He was going to ask her to run to the village and get him some clothes.

"perv" the blushing Inu sat leaning against the tree her had hung his clothes on.

"She stares at us and I'm the perv?" Sniffing Koga smelt a small group of his pack nearby so he took off. 'Ginta I hope you have a spare fur.'

_Kalisto "Hey, I know it was a bit filler-ish but I wanted to embarrass the hell out of Kagome . Anyway Review tell me what you think give me suggestions, hope to hear from you."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Mind, Body and Sprit **

_Scene 14_

_Kalisto "Yay reviews ."_

With the next dawn they awoke and began to the North again in silence.

"Come on pretty Miko. You didn't really see anything, I'm sorry." Koga now dressed had been saying such things for about an hour.

Walking with a barrier around her Kagome staunchly refused to talk or look at them. Every time she looked up from the ground and caught them in her peripherals she would blush and duck knowing full well they could not see her. Feeling like an idiot that she made the wonton girls back home to be she hid in shame.

Inuyasha was quite feeling self conscious was he really that ugly? Is that why all those years ago Kikyou betrayed him? Deeply depressed it came of him in waves.

Knowing the henyou would not enjoy his sympathy Koga ignored the scent of his sorrow. He continued poking at the Miko until she snapped and told him to focus on in coming demons so she could do likewise.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha sadness and it upset and confused her. She knew why she was upset homeschooling did not lead to face time with boys never mind three Demi gods in less than a week. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga three very attractive guys and she saw two of them dripping water sexy as hell and almost naked. Shaking her head vigorously "I must get these images out of my head! Stupid sexy boys!" And she really did just yell that out loud.

There was complete silence while one male stared in disbelief the other in triumph and joy.

The only good thing in Kagome"s mind is that she discovered a new power, levitation.

From her elevation it was easy to see and sense threats and shards on top of that the boys couldn't bug her and the view was really very pretty. She decided to use this time to work on the strength of her aura detecting.

To the boys below it was like a second pink sun in the sky likely the reason for the slew of demons they had to kill along the way with help from there resident Angel in the sky.

The sun was setting and Kagome found it breathtaking, she had only come down once to take the shards from Inuyasha after the fell an oversized salamander. Koga had harvested some of the scales and Kagome thought they were beautiful and that he was rather smart having fashioned himself a bag to carry the scales. She had to go down she knew it the effort it took to levitate and keep her barrier up was exhausting her. She came to the conclusion that she would wait five more minutes.

The boys were concerned they could sense her fatigue and she was really high up there. Koga let Inuyasha watch as he ran ahead to make a fire for the salamander meat he had collected along with the scales.

Watching her intently Inuyasha saw the barrier fall first, jumping as high as he could he caught her halfway to the ground.

"You silly stubborn woman." Carrying her to the camp site and Koga he took it slow looking at her.

Her face was a soft heart shape with a rounded point chin and full lips, her nose was smaller and had soft curves, her eye had lush dark lashes they were closed now but when they were open the blues of them were waves of cobalt and cerulean they were breathtaking and he could help but compare her to Kikyou. The woman who had showed him love, she was so lonely she wanted to live like a normal girl a right taken at birth. When she had asked him to be human for her there had been no doubt in his mind it was the right thing to do a place for him to belong. He could still see her if he closed his eyes still smell her. Lavender her favorite herb the spice magic of her Miko powers clashing with it a bit. Her sharp heart face and no nonsense nose always slightly upturned to him she always looked regal like a queen. Her eyes were sharp almond shapes with the lashes only long on the outsides giving her a feline appearance. She had been so beautiful to him just like a queen her lips had been thinner but that had only added to her place above him looking down on the half breed. She said she loved him and his heart had instantly been lost. One of the biggest physical difference were the eyes the love and laughter in Kagome's the ocean violent waves in there depths were like the eyes of and angel while at the time Kikyou's flat Persian had been an oddity with any human he had seen having brown eyes.

Kagome murmured in her sleep tuning into his warm chest making something akin to a purr. "You are so very beautiful." With her shifting her scent of jasmine mixing with the pepper scent of her magic surrounded him.

"You will get burned little Henyou, you brother plans to peruse her. If he doesn't I will." Koga spoke to Inuyasha while looking at the girl.

Growling Inuyasha set Kagome on a moss bed at the base of a large tree, setting her bag close he jumped to a thick branch above her. 'As always Sesshomaru will get what he wants.' For in Inuyasha's mind what was he a lowly henyou compared to the West Lord in the eyes of a girl.

Kalisto "Constructive criticisms welcome and appreciated." =^.^= "Poor Inuyasha, maybe..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mind Body & Sprit**

_Scene 15_

_**Kalisto "Been watching Inuyasha again shall see how it affects my writing. Enjoy all"**_

_**Yura**_

Waking up with a shiver Kagome felt sore in the very fiber of her being. The sun was showing its first rays of light and she smiled despite everything.

The glow on her face in the dawn light she was angelic. "You are a strange girl." Noted Koga with a bright smile and an offering of food.

Looking at him quizzically She asked, "Why now?"

Koga contemplated his answer "With all the pain you must be in, with how far from home you are, you smile. Since I know you are not simple you must be very strong."

Her smiled returned brighter after diming briefly. "Thank you Koga san."

"Your welcome." Cocking his head to the side "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

She pouted, couldn't he have just not gone there. "I was not originally mad at you." Chewing her lip she started again. "I was mad at myself, I was uncomfortable then your poking made me mad at you" She blushed barely meeting his eyes.

"Ok I get problem 2 and 3 but why were you mad at yourself?" Koga couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Sighing Kagome munched on the dried meat. "I am not like the other girls my age here or at home. Chasing after boys idolising attractive actors or singers. I barely know any guys, I was home schooled anyway. Drooling over you and Inuyasha well it just reminds me of these girls I would put my nose up at them acting like simpering morons over 'cute' boy's. I feel like a hypocrite and a little cruel as well as just as stupid as them." Snorting Kagome added, "Tho if they saw you two like I did I think their heads would have popped off. Especially Inuyasha." She blushed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this, she was not repulsed?

Koga tried not to pout or add the jealousy to his question. "Why especially him?"

Her laugh free of all her pain lifted their hearts, like a child hearing santa's sleigh bells. "His silver hair his puppy ears also his amber eyes, and that is as far as this conversation is going in that direction. I will say you are far more charming and still very handsome."

Both boys pouted but only half heartedly.

"Alright! Lets go, Oh watch out Koga!" Standing brought her to a better light for the first time she saw the hairs that surrounded them.

Standing quickly Koga put her fears for him to rest by breaking the many strands around him. "What is it!" drawing his blade he sniffed the air. "Inuyasha do you smell that?"

_**Kalisto " Any suggestions for Yura's scent? Hope you liked Will update again after I pick her scent."**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Mind, Body and Sprit_**

**Yura 2**

_**Kalisto "Thank you Ta1ia "**_

The scent of decomposed bodies filled the air for the sensitive nose of the boy's it was faint but the source was close.

"Yeah I smell it, death." Looking around he could not pick up the direction nor could he see the hairs that Kagome was talking about.

Watching from a distance Yura pouts "Already on to my game, hmm then the game shall come to me what fun." Her eerie giggle reaches sensitive ears.

"This way!" Inuyasha and Koga yell together.

Slinging Kagome on his back before leading the way toward the smell of death Inuyasha kept his sense's open. Following Kagome's shouts directing him to the narrowing hair the scent of death grew stronger. Their target had kept moving further and further east.

Pushing her powers to the limit Kagome caught two auras one feeding of the other and the one lending its strength so much stronger. Holding tightly with her legs she balanced herself to draw her bow as they broke in to a clearing barren of life she let loose aiming for the stronger aura she faulted in her aim slightly seeing a giant ball of hair. "Oh ew." The arrow glowing a faint pink with holy power struck low of her mark pulling out the bottom of the cluster to cause it to spill out seeing the hair attached to humans skulls. "Well there's your dead people smell, blech."

They watched a figure leap from the top screaming, "What did you do you stupid girl!" like a puppeteer she manipulated the hair. Smiling as the trio stopped at the lip of the crater of her nest. With a twitch of a finger a large mass of strands pulled Kagome from Inuyasha back.

Screaming Kagome kicked and swore "Let me go you hair brained tramp!"

"Tisk tisk that's not very lady like." Jumping closer to the trapped Miko bending at the waist she smiled reaching her hand to Kagome's abdomen "Mmm pretty pretty." Stabbing her hand into Kagome's soft flesh she grabbed the jewel shards.

"Kagome!" The boy's worried voices were drowned out by her screams in pain and rage.

Gasping in pain Kagome gritted her teeth pushing a barrier out; Yura unsuspecting of Kagome's power was struck and burned a master of acrobatics Yura caught he self quickly with rage burning in her eyes.

_**Kalisto "thats it for today sorry watched episode 48 and not in the right mood now =^.^="**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Mind, Body and Sprit **

_Scene 17_

_Yura 3_

_**Kalisto "Hey, remember this is M rated. Hope you are liking this, as always suggestions welcome."**_

Leaping into the air Inuyasha slashed Kagome's bindings and Koga caught her bow and arrows slung on his shoulder. "You dropped these when creep tramp grabbed you." He said as he set her down. Winking his voice smooth Koga whispered in her ear. "Don't miss." He jumped into battle by Inuyasha's side.

"Oh such pretty silver hair, I must have it for my collection!" Bending in a way meant to be seductive Yura chose now to introduce herself. "I am Yura, mistress of the hair and I am going to cut f you head." Turning her head she giggles. "Yours to wolf boy you hair is not as pretty as his but waist not want not."

All the while as the boys exchange blows with the hair witch Kagome is looking for that second aura, 'found it!'

Just as she takes aim at a strange red skull Inuyasha screams in pain. Turning she sees Koga wrapped almost head to toe in hair and Inuyasha has a blade through his back looking closer she sees a severed hand attached to it.

"You Bitch!" Changing target Kagome looses an arrow at Yura, the acrobatic leaps almost completely saving herself, loses her other hand. The boys drop and Kagome rushes to them, Koga other than some scratches ok Inuyasha in pain but as a half demon he is able to move. Glaring up she sees Yura's hair pulling her lost limbs together. "There are these things called underwear, try them!" Turning to Inuyasha, "Can you keep her busy I need to see something?"

Nodding Inuyahsa looked at Koga and they both leap up hurling insults back and forth with the slut of the hair.

'That was more bush then I Ever wanted to see, blech!' shaking her head Kagome focused on finding the red skull. "Found it!" Aiming Kagome steadied her breath wanting this over.

"Oh come on pretty wolf boy think of my flexibility, I need a child your male what's the problem." Yura cooed and cut and flipped around bouncing her enormous tits in the boy's faces.

"The problem is I have taste and you're just not my type." Kicking her hard in the face Koga put distance between himself and the sociopath. Nauseated, Koga looked at Kagome seeing her concentration he decided distracting the hair demon would be a good Idea. "Hey you dirty slut how many rejections had you got? Bet it is alot." He forced a mocking laugh.

"No shit right, would have to be drunk or desperate to go there." Inuyasha sent a soul stealer attack at her.

Screaming in rage Yura forgot about the human. "Die you impertinent fools!" Using her skills over the hair she trapped the dog and the wolf sharp hair around there necks.

Gagging Koga hoped Kagome would hit her mark.

Releasing her arrow Kagome smiled. With the bursting of the skull a comb within split apart and Yura and her hair disintegrated in to dust.

Runing to her friends tear streaming down her face "No!" they were crumpled on the ground.

Reaching them she knelt between them, Inuyasha wound looked bad, Koga neck was bloody. "you to better get up or I am so going to kick your butts!"

Groaning and rolling towards her Inuyasha smiled. "worried about me." He laughed only to end up coughing a little blood up. "Oh Karma works fast some days." He had to stop from purring when she ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his ear.

"Your tears are not necessary Kagome, we are not human after all." He had a similar reaction to Kagome's soft hand reassuring herself of his safety.

"Oh I saw a shard drop from the comb! Not to mention the ones that witch stole from me. Be right back if you guys could help each other to the clearing thataway I will meet you there." Smiling she ignored her own wounds and went to the shards, collecting all four she placed them to the wound pulling them inside they granted her extra power again and healed her. "Thank you, but you know you don't have to."

Making her way to the boys she noticed she could run a little faster, interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mind, Body and Sprit **

_Scene 18_

_Myoga_

_**Kalisto "Myoga helpful? Anyhoo on with finding Tetsusaiga. Thank you for the reviews!"**_

Leaning against a tree Kagome breathed a little easier, even though it meant seeing them with less clothes then she was ok with their wounds were dressed and Inuyasha was sleeping. "Koga, do you have family?"

"Mmm not like a human, in my tribe all in the pack are family but I am guessing you mean mother father litter mates? " He didn't know what to say about it. "I had a mother and father and they conceived one littler myself and a sister. There was a great war over a century ago they died with the Dog general. My sister and I were only 75 years at that point 11or so in human years she snuck out and followed them she was not strong enough. The leader of the white wolf tribe came to look after the land then until I was old and strong enough. His granddaughter would be about your age in human years now, Made her a promise I would marry her to stop her tears. I really hope it does not bite me in the ass. Anyway now my comrades are my brothers and sisters we are a family and fight and love and defend our homes like any family. All I need now is a mate, pups of my own, but this shard business needs done with first." Koga smiled at her.

Kagome digested the information by his tone the loss of his mother, father and sister was far more painful then he wanted to talk about. "What is the not so little girls name?"

'She is so perceptive.' He had to think a moment "Ayme? No hmm. Ayame!"

She glared "You are despicable." She smiled, "is she as pretty as the flower she is named for?"

He looked at her like she was over the bend. "She was a pup when I met her."

"Duh right. Well maybe you should meet her again before you write her off?" She watched Inuyasha stir in his sleep one ear twitching. "Adorable!" he fussed more and she shushed herself. "I want ears like that." She pouted and Koga was only more amused.

"I don't know about the mutt, but you my dear are adorable." He winked the glare not fazing him in the least.

"I am not!" she growled.

"Are too" he replied with a smile

"I am not, take that back!" shouting loud enough to wake the dead, or deafen an inu henyou.

"No" Inuyasha pained shout ignored Koga smiled wider.

"Gah you are crazy and that is where I am going to leave it. No sane person would think I am cute." Kagome packed her stuff frustrated.

"Can't argue with that." Inuyasha grumbled 'but who said I was sane anyway?" he thought.

Neither of them saw Kagome falter.

Running to Koga's home the boys noticed Kagome's extra speed but said nothing she was not in a good mood.

'I hate all this strange attention; I don't know what to do or say or what to take seriously boys are stupid.' All her thinking was not getting Kagome any where happy. "Ow!" a sharp pain in her neck stopped her dead. _Slap._ Pulling her hand down to see the offending object she saw a rather large flea. "Gah. Ew ewew!" Dropping the already flat flea she stepped on him.

"Such brutality!" a small nasal male voice carrying many years reached Inuyasha's ears.

"Myoga?" disbelief all over his face.

_Pop_ "Yes Master Inuyasha it is I, nice to see you up and around. Who is this violent beauty that you keep company with? Her blood carries a sweetness I have never before tasted." The small gray haired flea man looked at Kagome with hungry eyes.

"Hands off you old perv!" Inuyasha smacked his arm where Myoga had since rested himself.

"Ow." Looking dejectedly at the young henyou he pouted. "Fine be greedily."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?"

"I am your vassal when I heard of your awakening I came right away." It was mostly true.

"You are his Vassal?" Kagome asked still rubbing her neck.

"Why yes, as assigned by the great dog lord himself." Myoga's chest pushed out proudly.

"Really, hm what use to him are you?" Kagome truly confused what military advantage could this flea provide?

"Wha! You whipper snapper. I am a wealth of information; do you know how old I am?" Mygoas manner was aloof and his voice full of self importance.

"My grandfather is old too; age does not necessarily begat wisdom." The sound of a deflated balloon preceded the slumped Myoga's pronounced pout.

"Girls got bite; I like that in a woman." Koga's chest puffed proudly.

Inuyasha was going to say something but at Kagome's scarlet blush he chose to bite his tongue, her aura was not longer dark and full of sadness. Her scent sweet 'So she is like me with complements, confused.' "So old man what do you have to tell me?' Not expecting anything earth shattering.

"It is time to collect your inheritance from your father." MYoga waited for the dramatic pause, to be rewarded a thump on the head.

"Please finish." Inuyasha growled fist still clenched.

"Abuse! You have in your possession the gate way to your father's grave, how you get the gate to open is up to you to figure out." Rubbing his head Myoga grumbled about young people and their disrespect.

"Useless, is there anyone I could talk to with more prevalent information?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

"Hosenki, the great jewel master."


	19. Chapter 19

**Mind, Body and Sprit **

_Scene 19_

_Black Pearl_

_**Kalisto "Ok So it has been a while Apologies; you're not interested in my reasons or excuses so here it goes..."**_

Inuyasha watched from several paces back as Kagome taught Koga a game called 'rock paper scissors.' She was adorable how exited she would get when she won and the little pout if she lost. They were heading to the east coast to find old man Hosenki, Inuyasha was angry and he didn't really understand why.

"Wow Koga you are getting so good at this!" She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you using your wolf demon powers to cheat?"

His boisterous laugh tickled her spine. "No I swear on my fluffy tail. I am just awesome."

"Brat." She looked at his tail with envy, "So soft looking, can I pet it?"

He could have sworn that her eyes grew three sizes, "Eh not sure that is a good Idea."

"Why?" She had a feeling the answer was going to be upsetting.

"It feels good, like a back massage." He blushed a little.

"Oh, well that's not really bad right?" She was confused the young sweet virgin she was.

Clearing his throat he shrugged, "I guess not." He did not want to explain this to her at all and it was too late anyway.

She reached out and gently stroked his tail, it was very soft she rubbed the tip between her fingers. "So cool!" She was so distracted that she didn't notice Koga's face of sever concentration. She did hear a soft growling it reminded her of Bouyo purring, to Inuyasha it was like words; Koga was speaking in canine. 'Help! Distract her please?"

"Yeah, no problem." Inuyasha replied. "Hey Kagome," he twitched his cute ears and gave her puppy eyes. "Would, would you like to touch my ears?" the sequel after caused him to tuck his ears cutely and smile.

Reaching slowly she contemplated the difference between Koga and Inuyasha touching Koga's tail was like rubbing Souta's neck when he was fighting off a head ache. Rubbing Inuyasha's cute little ear's he was so much more closed off then the friendly Koga it seemed more intimate. Cooing over the softness of them she smiled as his eyes drifted shut.

After a minute she let go, "You may not think so and maybe I really don't know what I am talking about... But I think you are lucky to have those I wish I did."

He kept his eyes closed and took in each of her words dissecting them hearing the innocence of this time and how his kind was treated. "Thank you, maybe in your time they would not cause so much pain." He opened his eyes locked into hers riveted by their depth there complexities and simple beauty.

Lost in the unmasked sorrow and curiosity the wonder and innocence there was a strange tug in her heart.

Watching Koga leaned against a tree, well that wouldn't be good Sesshomaru all but marked the girl if she fell for Inuyasha nothing good would come of it. "Hey mutt we should be going."

The spell broken they both blushed and nodded walking away from each other the journey continued.

The road was easy going until reaching the ocean cliffs, saying they could smell Oyster demon the trio set to climbing the rocky path. They scent trail took them though the cliffs all around finally coming to the conclusion that the trails all ended in the same place the frustration only mounted higher when that place turned out to be a cliff face.

Kalisto "I know lame! With everything it is all I have. The rest I have written over and scraped it several times so before I do the same with this i am going to past it." 


End file.
